


Sanctuary

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Revenge Era, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Watersports, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard kissed him like no one else did, hot and hungry and desperate, but also, beneath all the lust and need, there was the undercurrent of love that was always there.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first Waycest fic of the year (and, of course, the decade) woo! He’s hoping this isn’t the last. This is inspired by some Waycest art that I stumbled upon while looking in the Waycest tag on twitter

Mikey moaned as his brother pushed him up against the wall, their lips smashing together in a messy, heated kiss. This happened after most gigs, they‘d get offstage find somewhere private (or as private as possible) and make out. Gerard kissed him like no one else did, hot and hungry and desperate, but also, beneath all the lust and need, there was the undercurrent of love that was always there.

Gerard pulled back slightly, panting for breath as he looked Mikey in the eyes through his glasses. “You taste so good Mikes, I could kiss you for hours.” Mikey’s wet lip quirked at the sentiment, although he knew it wouldn’t happen, not tonight anyway. Gerard‘s fingers caressed his sides, his hips rocking up against him. “But I need to...”

Mikey nodded, instantly sinking down to his knees as Gerard leaned up against the wall. Down here, between Gerard’s legs, he could really smell him. The scent of sweat that wasn’t just from the show but days of unwashed clothes. It probably should have disgusted him, but then Mikey wasn’t one for thinking or caring about what others would do.

Mikey bought both his hands up, his fingers working to undo his belt. He always loved that Gerard wore the bat belt buckle he’d gotten for him onstage for all to see. They couldn’t be open about their relationship but that felt somehow like their own secret way of showing it. Mikey licked his lips, inhaling Gerard’s scent as his fingers worked on his zipper. It didn’t take him long to pop the button open and tug the zipper down. He drooled a little as he pulled open Gerard’s pants, his fingertips ghosting over the bulge in the fabric of his boxers. He wasn’t hard but Mikey wasn’t offended by that, knowing what Gerard needed. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of the fabric, Mikey nuzzles against it before tugging it down, groaning as his brother’s dick was freed from its confines. Mikey looked up at him from behind his glasses and Gerard gave him an approving nod. That was all he needed.

Mikey wrapped his fingers around the base of his brother’s dick, angling it towards his mouth and parting his lips. He took a quick breath before wrapping his lips around the head and taking more of it into his mouth. Mikey held his cock between his lips, not moving, just... waiting.

It didn’t take long before Gerard let out a soft sigh above him. Mikey relaxed his throat as his brother started to release his flow of warm piss. He swallowed it down with an ease that cake from practise, keeping his lips pressed tightly around his dick to act as a seal. Not a single drop would escape his mouth. Due to all the sweat from the exertion of being onstage the stage the stream was strong, so Mikey was content to just swallow it all down and not savour the taste. He also knew from experience that it wasn’t going to last long and Gerard let out a low groan as the flow subsided to a trickle and then a dribble before stopping entirely.

Mikey shifted back slightly, brushing his tongue over the head of Gerard’s dick, tasting the last few drops that he found there. Keeping his eyes fixed on his brother, Mikey started to move, sliding his lips up and down his cock. His soft tongue flutter against his skin and he heard him groan, fingers running through his hair, urging him on. “Just like that Mikes...” Gerard whispered as Mikey felt him harden against his tongue. Fuck, he loved how Gerard’s cock felt in his mouth, the way it stretched his lips, the weight of it on his tongue, the taste, the smell when his nose was buried in his thick curls. Everything about it made his own dick ache in his skinny jeans and he moaned, adjusting his stance slightly so that his legs knees framed Gerard’s foot. 

“Mmm wanna rut against me pretty boy?” Gerard groaned out the words, his fingers gripping his hair tighter. Mikey nodded as best he could with a cock in his mouth, which made his brother flash him a toothy grin. “Go on then, do it.”

Mikey didn’t need telling twice, starting to roll his hips against Gerard’s leg the friction making him moan around his dick. He knew he’d cum in his pants from it soon enou, as he had so many times before, but he didn’t care. All that mattered in this moment was pleasing his brother. So he worked on his dick, bobbing up and down on it, squeezing his lips and lapping at his shaft in all the right ways. He’d done this often enough now that he knew exactly what to do to get him off. Mikey could taste the precum against his tongue and he moaned around him, rocking his hips harder.

Gerard’s fingers tightened in his hair, his own hips thrusting against Mikey’s face. He looked up and, through his fogged and sweat smeared glasses he could see Gerard’s lips parting in moan. It was different to the ones he did onstage, it was lower, more needy and his eyelids were fluttering. Mikey braced himself and he jerked back when Gerard’s cock pulsed on his tongue, wanting to savour the taste of him before he swallowed it all down. Fuck, he loved the taste of him, loved being the one that could make him cum like this. 

Mikey let out a groan of his own as his hips rutted against his leg, the whole thing being enough to draw his own orgasm out of him. He felt himself spill in his underwear, adding another stain to them that would linger for days, or whenever they were next able to do some laundry. Not that he cared about that. He liked the stains, liked knowing that his brother had done this to him in much that same way he loved the stench that they shared.

He eased off his cock as it started to deflate, bringing his hand up to wipe away the spit that had escaped from between his lips and ran down his chin. “You should see yourself Mikey Way.” Gerard’s voice was breathless as he spoke, his fingers brushing through his hair. “You look so... debauched like this. Like a wet dream come to life.” He flashed that grin down at him again and Mikey just chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. They didn’t really have time to enjoy the afterglow of their orgasm, as much as Mikey might like to and he planted a kiss on Gerard’s thigh before pulling his boxers back up over his crotch. With slightly shaky hands Mikey redid his fly, then buckled his belt again before rising up to his feet.

The two of them kissed again, though it was less messy and heated than before. It was more gently, loving and Mikey smiled when they parted, both of them panting as they rested their foreheads against each other. “We should get back to the others, before Frank does something stupid.”

“Or dangerous.” Gerard chuckled with a fond smile, stroking his fingers along Mikey’s flank. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mikey replied back, meaning every word of it with every fibre of his being. He threaded his fingers with Gerard’s other hand, giving it a quick squeeze before tugging him out of their darkened sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
